Nels Cline
Nels Cline (born January 4, 1956 in Los Angeles) California Births, 1905 - 1995, Nels C. Cline is an American guitarist and composer. video:Wilco Guitarist Nels Cline He first came to prominence in the 1980s playing jazz, often in collaboration with his identical twin brother Alex Cline, a drummer. Since then, Nels has worked with a wide range of musicians in punk and alternative rock, notably Mike Watt, Thurston Moore and Wilco (the latter as a full-time member since 2004). He also leads the groups the Nels Cline Singers and Nels Cline Trio. Cline was named the 82nd greatest guitarist of all time by Rolling Stone ''magazine in November 2011, and the 43rd greatest guitarist of all time by Spin magazine in May 2012. Career Cline began to play guitar at age 12 when his twin brother, Alex Cline took up the drums. The pair developed musically together, playing in a youth rock band they dubbed "Homogenized Goo" and both graduated from University High School (Los Angeles, California). Cline is known for his improvisational work and for the diversity of his musical projects, as well as his use of effects pedals and looping devices which give his music a distinct sound. He has played with jazz musicians Charlie Haden, Gregg Bendian, Wadada Leo Smith, Tim Berne, Vinny Golia and the late bassist Eric Von Essen, a longtime musical companion in the L.A. jazz group Quartet Music. In 1983, Nels was asked by drummer Chris Mancinelli and bassist Steuart Liebig to join the early formation of BLOC. The trio developed musical ideas for about a year. At this point they added another guitarist NIcholas Kirgo and vocalist Camille Henry. The quintet became a Los Angeles club favorite and garnered much praise from the local press and media. Practically every major label was interested at some point but no major label seemed to have a clue how to promote the multi-talented group. In 1990 with Tony Peluso producing, they were signed with A&M Records after turning down a previous offer from Atlantic Records. The album "In the Free Zone" was released in early 1991. A&M at this point was in the middle of being sold to Polygram and there was little support at the label for the band. They were bought out of their 2 album deal and promptly dropped a month after the album's release. After 8 years of performing and recording the group decided to break up and move on. Cline has also performed and recorded with punk rock bassist Mike Watt in his touring bands The Crew of the Flying Saucer and The Black Gang, as well as with members of Sonic Youth and country music legend Willie Nelson, and in the jazz/punk/improv band Banyan with Watt and ex-Jane's Addiction drummer Stephen Perkins. He frequently participates in jazz projects with his twin brother, Alex, however their first actual duo together was in Culver City, California, at their 50th birthday show. Cline's first appearance on an album was on Vinny Golia's 1978 record, Openhearted, and his first work as a bandleader was 1988's Angelica. In the late 1980s, Cline formed the Nels Cline Trio, which featured his guitar playing complemented by Mark London Sims at bass and Michael Preussner at drums. The trio released several 7 inch demos and one album, before replacing Sims with Bob Mair at bass. This new trio released three albums before splitting up, featuring some of Cline's most melodic works, before he ventured into a freer and more minimalist territory in the decade to come. Shortly before the end of the trio, Nels recorded two albums, In-Store, and Pillow Wand, with Sonic Youth frontman and guitarist, Thurston Moore. Nels was also a member of the Geraldine Fibbers and Scarnella with Carla Bozulich. He played on, co-arranged and co-produced her The Red Headed Stranger album guest-starring Jenny Scheinman, Scott Amendola, Devin Hoff and Willie Nelson, as well as Bozulich's Evangelista albums. Additionally, the two worked sporadically on performance pieces, album co-production/recording, countless tours adding up to hundreds of concerts and more during their 12 year collaboration. In 1999, Cline paired up with jazz drummer Gregg Bendian to record a modern rendition of John Coltrane's 1967 album, Interstellar Space. On Interstellar Space Revisited: The Music of John Coltrane, Bendian and Cline reinterpret Coltrane's piece using their own distinctive approaches. He also participated in ROVA's Electric Ascension (2005), a performance of Coltrane's landmark large-ensemble recording Ascension (1965). Cline's current outfit is the improv/free jazz ensemble The Nels Cline Singers, with which he has recorded four albums, Instrumentals, The Giant Pin, Draw Breath and Initiate, his most recent work as a leader. The Nels Cline Singers are currently signed with Cryptogramophone Records. Another important project of Cline's has been the Acoustic Guitar Trio, a free-improvisation group with Jim McAuley and the late Rod Poole that specialized in microtonal improvisation. Cline has performed on over 150 albums in the jazz, pop, rock, country, and experimental pop music genres. He continues to expand his audience as a member of the Grammy-winning rock band Wilco, which he joined in early 2004. He was later featured in the cover story of Guitar Player Magazine for his collaboration with the band.*"Steadfast Inclinations". Barry Cleveland. Guitar Player Magazine. March 2005. Cline appears on Wilco's albums Sky Blue Sky, Wilco (The Album) and The Whole Love, as well as the live album Kicking Television: Live in Chicago, and tours with the band. In February, 2007, Cline was chosen by Rolling Stone Magazine as one of the Top 20 New Guitar Gods, and given the title "The Avant Romantic." Currently, Cline is using the Schroeder DB-7 red amplifier built for him by Tim Schroeder of Schroeder Guitar & Amp Repair (Schroeder Audio, Inc.) in Chicago, IL.Drozdowski, Ted "How to Get Wilco’s Live Guitar Sound", Gibson.com, April 20, 2009, accessed January 31, 2011. In 2012, he will appear on a cover of the Tommy Bolin song "Dreamer" with Myles Kennedy. Personal life Cline is married to former Cibo Matto keyboardist Yuka Honda. Their wedding was held in Honda's hometown in Japan in November 2010. They met through Mike Watt when he put together the group Floored By Four. Honda joined Nels Cline Singers for their live shows after having her input in their new album Initiate. Watt and Cline's other recent project band, Brother's Sister's Daughter for a tour and recording session in Japan for their second album. Cline also joined Honda as a guest guitarist in Yoko Ono Plastic Ono band in some of the dates in their tour in 2010. Notable discography *''Elegies'' (1980) (w. Eric Von Essen) *''Quartet Music'' (1981) (w. Quartet Music) *''Dressed for the Apocalypse'' (1984) (w. Rhythm Plague) *''Ocean Park'' (1984) (w. Quartet Music) *''Window on the Lake'' (1986) (w. Quartet Music) *''Angelica'' (1988) *''Summer Night'' (1989) (w. Quartet Music) *''In the Free Zone'' (1991) (w. BLOC) *''Silencer'' (1992) (w. Nels Cline Trio) *''Ball-hog or Tugboat?'' (1995) (w. Mike Watt) *''Ground'' (1995) (w. Nels Cline Trio) *''Chest'' (1996) (w. Nels Cline Trio) *''Banyan'' (1997) (w. Banyan) *''Butch'' (1997) (w. Geraldine Fibbers) *''Contemplating the Engine Room'' (1997) (w. Mike Watt) *''In-Store'' (1997) (w. Thurston Moore) *''Pillow Wand'' (1997) (w. Thurston Moore) *''Sad'' (1998) (w. Nels Cline Trio) *''Scarnella'' (1998) (w. Carla Bozulich) *''Rise Pumpkin Rise'' (1998) (w. Devin Sarno) *''Edible Flowers'' (1998) (w. Devin Sarno) *''Interstellar Space Revisited: The Music of John Coltrane'' (1999) (w. Gregg Bendian) *''The Inkling'' (2000) *''Live at Easthampton Town Hall'' (2001) (w. Zeena Parkins & Thurston Moore) *''Destroy All Nels Cline'' (2001) *''Acoustic Guitar Trio'' (2001) (w. Acoustic Guitar Trio) *''The Allure of Roadside Curios'' (w. L. Stinkbug) *''Instrumentals'' (2002) (w. The Nels Cline Singers) *''The Red Headed Stranger'' (2003) (w. Carla Bozulich) *''Buried on Bunker Hill'' (2004) (w. Devin Sarno) *''The Entire Time'' (2004) (w. Vinny Golia) *''Graduation'' (2004) (w. Chris Corsano & Carlos Giffoni) *''The Giant Pin'' (2004) (w. The Nels Cline Singers) *''Out Trios Series, Volume 3: Ash and Tabula'' (2004) (w. Andrea Parkins & Tom Rainey) *''Immolation/Immertion'' (2005) (w. Wally Shoup & Chris Corsano) *''Banning + Center'' (2005) (w. Jeremy Drake) *''Season Finale'' (2005) (w. Solo Career) *''Kicking Television: Live in Chicago'' (2005) (w. Wilco) *''Distressed'' (2006) (w. Zach Hill as Damsel) *''Four Guitars Live'' (2006) (w. Lee Ranaldo, Carlos Giffoni & Thurston Moore) *''New Monastery: A View Into The Music of Andrew Hill'' (2006) *''Downpour'' (2007) (w. Andrea Parkins & Tom Rainey) *''Sky Blue Sky'' (2007) (w. Wilco) *''Draw Breath'' (2007) (w. The Nels Cline Singers) *''Duo Milano'' (2007) (w. Elliott Sharp) *''Suite: Bittersweet'' (2007) (w. Wally Shoup & Greg Campbell) *''Nothing Makes Any Sense'' (2007) (w. Carlos Giffoni, Alan Licht & Lee Ranaldo) *''Coward'' (2009) *''Vignes'' (2009) (w. Acoustic Guitar Trio) *''Red Feast'' (2009) (w. Stephen Gauci, Ken Filiano & Mike Pride) *''Wilco (The Album)'' (2009) (w. Wilco) *''Elevating Device'' (2009) (w. G.E. Stinson) *''Stained Radiance'' (2010) (w. Norton Wisdom) *''The Celestial Septet'' (2010) (w. ROVA & The Nels Cline Singers) *''Initiate'' (2010) (w. The Nels Cline Singers) *''Dirty Baby'' (2010) *''Floored by Four'' (2010) (w. Mike Watt, Yuka Honda & Dougie Bowne) *''The Veil'' (2011) (w. Tim Berne & Jim Black as BB&C) *''The Whole Love'' (2011) (w. Wilco) *''The Gowanus Session'' (2012) (w. William Parker & Thollem McDonas) *''Jazz Free: A Connective Improvisation'' (2012) (w. Henry Kaiser, Jim Thomas, Weasel Walter & Allen Whitman) *''Open the Door'' (2012) (w. Elliott Sharp) As noted before, Nels Cline has participated in numerous projects and other bands. The albums listed above are a selection of notable releases from Nels' personal projects, bands, and collaborations. For a complete and comprehensive list of Cline's participation on various recordings, see Nels Cline Discography. References External links *Official Website *Q&A about Cline's DIRTY BABY project *Nels Cline on Ted Kurland Associates *The Complete Nels Cline Discography – from Little Brother Records; includes detailed descriptions of some of Nels's albums up to 1998 *Nels Cline at the SASSAS/sound. concert archives *State of Mind - Conversation with Nels Cline - June 2007 *Multimedia story with video of Nels Cline - April 2009 *State of Mind - Conversation with Nels Cline - May 2012 Category:Guitarists